Raida Akiko
Raida Akiko, sometimes known as "Rai", is one of the central protagonists of the Dark Skies series. Raida serves as the leader of Horizon, a large scale freedom fighter group dedicated to stopping the Steel Legion. After surviving the Rynchor genocide and fleeing to the Jonsoni homeworld of Bucktooth, Raida has since made it her life goal to stopping the Legion and putting an end to their leader, Halwn Pyry. Physical description Raida has spiky black hair with green tips with the lower half put into a short pony tail. She is of average weight but is shorter than most Corvi and also has teal eyes. She wears a light green sleeveless T-shirt with light teal trimming on the sides, a matching pair of shorts, brown gloves and a yellow scarf around her neck. Unlike most Corvi, Raida's wings were mechanized by Halwn when he invaded Rynchor. As a result, her wings appear as green and black cybernetic wings with floating joints. Personality For the most part, Raida is stern and serious about her work. She is openly critical about anyone and will easily point out the flaws in someone's combat style or line of thinking. She is also rather rash, jumping at any chance to inflict damage to the Legion's forces without thinking tactically. Apart from this, she is dedicated to her cause and seeks to make Forticona a better place for everyone. Despite her rash and stern attitude, she has a more playful and friendly side when away from the war room. Due to the fact she was raised by the Jonsoni, Raida has adopted various mannerisms of the species and sometimes uses analogies that can make others around her confused or lost at to what she is attempting to explain. Abilities Being a Corvi, Raida is capable of sonic attacks as well as a variety of other abilities. Powers *Sonic screaming: She is capable of producing high pitched sonic screams. *Sonic flight: She is capable of flying at sonic speed by amplifying her movements with her sonic abilities. *Energy shield generation: Her cybernetic wings are capable of splitting apart and generating an energy barrier that blocks attacks. Skills *Conditioning: Having been raised on Bucktooth, Raida has been conditioned to survive hostile environments. **Sight: She is capable of seeing targets further away than most people. **Agility: She is capable of performing super human reflexes. *Master swordsmanship: Raida is highly skilled in swordsmanship. **Chain sword proficiency: She is highly proficient with a chain sword. **Dual wielding *Marksmanship: She is skilled at using ranged weapons efficiently. **Rifle proficiency: She is extremely skilled at handling a rifle. *Leadership: Raida is extremely skilled at leading others having lead Horizon for several years. *Diplomacy: She is well-versed in the art of diplomacy and can persuade others to help her cause. *Advanced engineering: During her time rebuilding the Horizon outpost, Raida taught herself advanced engineering. Weaknesses *Electro Magnetic Pulse: Due to her cybernetics, Raida is vulnerable to EMPs that would render her cybernetics useless. *Rash thinking: Despite having a large score of victories, Raida will jump at the chance to take down a Legion strong hold even if her own forces are greatly outnumbered. Despite winning most of these battles, she is constantly cautioned to slow down at the cost of lives lost. Equipment *Abihail and Astryd: Raida's primary weapon of choice, her weapon is a split rifle that is capable of breaking down into a chain sword and machete. When formed back together, it creates a high-velocity cannon that can pierce the armor of a Titan. *'Cybernetic wings:' Raida is equipped with a pair of cybernetic wings. **Shield generation: She can use her cybernetic wings to generate a large energy shield around herself. **Flight: She is capable of flying large distances with her wings. *I.C.D: Raida carries an Intergalactic Communications Device on her at all times. *Grenades: She carries around an assortment of grenades with her. Trivia *Akiko is a japanese name meaning "autumn". Category:Female Category:Good Category:Dark Skies Category:Original Characters Category:A to Z